1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus including a resume function to be used for starting to reproduce image data again after stopping the reproduction of the image data temporarily.
2. Related Background Art
Currently is known an apparatus for recording and reproducing digital data such as dynamic image data on and from various recording media such as an optical disk, for example a digital versatile disk (DVD), a magnetic disk, for example a hard disk, or a magnetic tape.
Such the apparatus using a magnetic tape starts reproduction again from the last reproduction stop position when the reproduction is started again after intermittence of the reproduction.
On the other hand, such the apparatus using a disk medium generally resets a read position on the disk every reproduction stop.
Accordingly, an apparatus having a resume function for starting reproduction again from the last stop position similarly to the apparatus using a tape medium, by storing the position information at the time of stopping reproduction in a memory or the like built in the apparatus, has begun to appear.
Moreover, a plurality of methods for recording dynamic image data on a recording medium has been examined. Any of the methods performs resume reproduction.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-25235 discloses a technique for performing digest reproduction of a scene preceding a reproduction stop position.
However, for a user, two points are anxious when the user reproduces a dynamic image of the same contents from the last reproduction stop position.
One of them is whether or not there is a scene which the user has missed to see, even for several seconds, despite using the resume function. The other of them is whether or not the user can immediately remind the scene which has been already reproduced.
When the reproduction of a dynamic image is stopped halfway, a user generally performs some actions to find a remote controller and operate a stop button. Such actions frequently cause the missing of some scenes for several seconds. Furthermore, even if a part succeeding contents which has been seen in the past is reproduced, the seen contents is gradually forgotten as the last seeing becomes away.
As described above, the resume function for starting reproduction simply from the last reproduction stop position cannot deal with such problems.